The Administration Core will provide the following four services to all projects, in coordination with other two cores, in this Schizophrenia Research Center at Johns Hopkins. Therefore, this core will 1) provide a centralized administrative facility for the entire Center. This service includes financial administration, organization of human and animal subject protocols, and coordination of research meetings inside this Center. 2) provide scientific leadership to the entire Center by centrally organizing scientific issues towards uniform conclusions inside the Center, coordinating collaborative research and material exchange with investigators outside the Center, and communicating with advisory committees and board. 3) provide the central data organization and make it available to the public. This includes construction of a database by using a web interface for all projects/cores, maintaining this database by assisting with data entry for each project/core centrally. In addition, by linking to this central database, this core will assist in publication and web page construction for the projects and cores. 4) provide statistical consultation for analysis of data as well as experimental design, by facilitating communications with the Biostatistical Consulting Center in the Department of Biostatistics in the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. The mission of this Core is not only to assist each project/core towards overall productivity of this Schizophrenia Research Center but also to facilitate bi-directional exchange of scientific information between the Center and the broad scientific community.